1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of measuring a coil current of a hydraulic valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an apparatus for measuring a coil current of a hydraulic valve of the related art is provided to measure the coil current provided to the hydraulic valve.
Here, it is difficult for the apparatus for measuring the coil current of the hydraulic valve of the related art to efficiently measure the coil current during an OFF operating section of the hydraulic valve or an ON operating section of the hydraulic valve.
Since it is difficult for the apparatus for measuring the coil current of the hydraulic valve of the related art to measure the coil current in consideration of cost of parts consumed to measure the coil current upon measurement of the coil current, the coil current cannot be efficiently measured while suppressing an increase in cost of parts.
In addition, it is difficult for the apparatus for measuring the coil current of the hydraulic valve of the related art to precisely control the coil current of the hydraulic valve.
Accordingly, in recent times, researches on an apparatus and a method of measuring a coil current of a hydraulic valve that are capable of efficiently measuring the coil current and precisely controlling the coil current of the hydraulic valve while suppressing an increase in cost of parts upon measurement of the coil current are being continuously performed.
In addition, in recent times, researches on an apparatus and a method of measuring a coil current of a hydraulic valve that are capable of improving convenience of an operation when the coil current is measured are continuously performed.